My Heart is Your Heart
by ZDanny
Summary: A radio station contest in New York lands Harper Finkle and Max Russo with backstage passes to a Paramore concert. But what happens when a romantic song brings the two of them together? HarperxMax
1. Basic Info for My Heart is Your Heart

A/N So I've come to the decision that I am going to be writing again, starting with this story. Just so you know, I haven't thought this story all the way through so I'm open to any and all suggestions and will take them all into consideration. Thank you for reading!

**My Heart is Your Heart**

Summary: A radio station contest in New York lands Harper Finkle and Max Russo with backstage passes to a Paramore concert. But what happens when a romantic song brings the two of them together? HarperxMax

Characters from show:

Max Russo

Harper Finkle

Alex Russo

Theresa Russo

Mason

Gertruede "Gigi" Hollingsworth

(Justin Russo, Juliet Van Huessen & Jerry Russo mentioned)

OC's:

Amy Rogers: Gigi's new flunkie, but is actually much crueler and smarter.

Kevin Lewis: Max's best friend.

The members of the American rock band Paramore make an appearance.

All characters appear as they do in season 3 of Wizards of Waverly Place.

Mason and Juliet have been brought back in their original forms using a time travel spell.

Justin and Jerry are on a father-son wizard retreat.

Juliet is on vacation in Transylvania with her parents to visit family.

_Here's all the basic information for "My Heart is Your Heart". Stay tuned for this unlikely love story!_


	2. 1 The Accident

**My Heart is Your Heart**

**Ch. 1: The Accident**

Harper Finkle sat in the empty living room with papers from her AP Algebra homework sprawled out across the coffee table. School had always come easy to her but for some reason she wasn't getting the unit her class was currently studying. She longed for Justin to come back from his trip to Lavaland with his father. Not only was she madly infatuated with the nerdy boy, but she knew that if anyone could help her, it would be him. With a defeated sigh, she gathered up the papers and put them back into her binder.

_I'll worry about this damn thing later, _she thought to herself. In utter frustration, she stuffed her binder into her fairy-wing backpack. _What to do now?_

Alex was at a parent-teacher's conference with Theresa, due to Alex's latest prank involving a loosened bolt in her English teacher's chair. _That Woman… I swear to god… _thought Harper. She loved her best friend but it seemed to her that Alex had been getting in an unusual amount of trouble for the last few weeks. Since Harper didn't have very many friends, this left her lonely most of the time while Alex sat in detention. She began to wonder if there was something going on with her….

"OW! GODDAMN IT!" came a loud yelp from upstairs, snapping Harper out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized that anyone was home, and she rushed upstairs to find where the noise came from. A continuous wail ensued from the outburst as Harper searched for its source. As she opened the door to Max's room, she saw a crippled figure and realized that the wail had come from this…hideous sight. The youngest Russo boy was lying in the fetal position, his left leg crushed by a wooden bedpost.

"Max, what the hell happened here?" Harper inquired, her eyes opened wide in mortification and shock.

"DOES IT FREAKING MATTER RIGHT NOW? UGH! HELP!" Max screamed. Harper immediately answered this by pulling off all the wood on Max's leg. Max screamed and twitched in agony, looking at his horribly disfigured limb in disgust. His leg was shattered by the force, no doubt about it, and it was coated with blood.

"Max, we have to get you to a hospital!" Harper exclaimed. She scooped the small boy up into her arms, causing the small boy to pass out from the pain. _Shoot! _Harper thought, as she contemplated how she would get the small boy to the nearest hospital. She had her learners permit, but there was no adult, she couldn't drive legally, was it worth getting caught. _I don't have a choice… _she thought. Before she could change her mind, she carefully went out to her pink Volkswagen Beadle, laid Max gently into her backseat, and started down the road. _I really hope he's going to be ok…. _Harper thought, worried and terrified for the small wizard.

She carefully drove around, obeying every traffic law, and not even turning right on red. She eventually made it to the NYC community hospital. She pulled into the parking lot and, after a few attempts, successfully parked her bug. The brunette girl didn't waste any time. She pulled Max out swiftly but carefully, and found a wheelchair for him. She took him into the hospital, and checked him in. A tear fell from her eyes as they took Max into the operation room. _Please…_ she thought. _Please Max, be ok... _She tried to follow the nurses, but they asked her (rather rudely) to leave because she wasn't family. Clearly frustrated but too tired to make an argument, she sadly made her way into the waiting room.

_A/N So what do you think so far? I know this chapter is relatively short and I apologize for that, I will try to make them longer in the future but for now… this is what you get. Please R&R and stay classy! _


End file.
